Traditionen
by Toffeeees
Summary: 90 Jahre nachdem Charles Trip Tucker durch seine Einmischung Mitschuld an dem Selbstmord eines Cogenitors, dem 3. Geschlecht der Vissianer, auf sich geladen hat, treffen das 1. Mal wieder ein Mensch und ein Vissianer aufeinander.


Genre:Star Trek – Enterprise (allerdings 90 Jahre in dessen Zukunft), ein bisschen aber auch TOS :)

Spoiler: „Congenitor" (Folge 22 der 2. Season): Die Enterprise begegnet einer Rasse namens Vissianern, die sich in drei Geschlechter aufteilen. Dort werden die Angehörigen des 3. Geschlechts, die Cogenitors, behandelt wie Wesen ohne Rechte. Trip will dies so nicht hinnehmen, doch seine Einmischung endet für das Cogenitor tragisch, da es sich das Leben nimmt, als es kein Asyl auf der Enterprise erhält. Archer macht daraufhin Trip dafür verantwortlich, indem er ihm die gesamte Verantwortung für diesen Selbstmord anlastet.

Feedback: Unbedingt erwünscht :) Aber bitte nicht zerfleischen, ist bislang mein erster und einziger Versuch...

* * *

**Traditionen**

„Ein beeindruckendes Schiff!" Robert April sah sich erstaunt um. Um diese Uhrzeit hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, hier in der Orbitalstation noch eine Person anzutreffen. Auch für ihn wäre es eigentlich längst an der Zeit gewesen, in seinem Quartier wenigstens ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, bevor es schon bald weitergehen würde mit Einsatzbesprechungen und Lageberichten, Simulationen und Testläufen. Eine anstrengende Zeit, aber er genoss jede Minute davon. Er war sich bewusst, dass dies einfach dazu gehörte, und wenn er erst mal mit seinem Schiff die Jungfernfahrt antreten würde, wären all diese Unannehmlichkeiten vergessen.

„Oh ja, die Enterprise ist ein hervorragendes Schiff.", nickte der zukünftige Captain stolz. „Wenn alle Vorbereitungen weiterhin so reibungslos laufen, werden wir bereits in vier Tagen unseren ersten Ausflug ins All unternehmen können." Zum ersten Mal musterte April die Person näher, die neben ihm am Aussichtsfenster stand. Humanoide, schlanke Gestalt, das kurze blonde Haar durchzogen von einzelnen weißen Strähnen, erste sichtbare Falten um Augen und Mund wiesen auf ein gewisses Alter hin und verliehen der Person eine Aura von Weisheit und Würde. Am auffälligsten waren aber die knorpelartigen, von Haut überzogenen Seitenstränge im Gesicht des Fremden, die sich von den Schläfen bis zu den Wangenknochen erstreckten.

„Sie sind Vissianer, nicht wahr? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, einen Vertreter ihrer Delegation hier alleine..." April stockte. Er erinnerte sich an die ernsten Worte, die die Admiralität an alle gerichtet hatte, bei denen ein Zusammentreffen mit den Vissianern wahrscheinlich war. Die vor zwei Tagen eingetroffene Delegation war der erste persönliche Kontakt zu diesem Volk seit dem unerfreulichen Erstkontakt vor knapp 90 Jahren. Man machte jeder potentiellen Kontaktperson unmissverständlich klar, wie wichtig es sei, die Gebräuche und Traditionen der Vissianer zu achten und nicht in Frage zu stellen. Auch wurden alle möglichen Vorkehrungen getroffen, um unkontrollierte Zusammentreffen und daraus möglicherweise resultierende Tabuverletzungen zu vermeiden, indem jeder Vissianer einen persönlichen Begleiter zugeteilt bekam. Verstohlen sah Robert April sich um, doch er konnte keine dritte Person in der Nähe entdecken. Der Vissianer musste den suchenden Blick des Captains bemerkt haben, denn er lachte vergnügt auf: „Sie suchen meinen Wachhund, nicht wahr? Verraten Sie es nicht der Admiralität, ich möchte nicht, dass der junge Fähnrich Ärger bekommt, weil er sich von mir hat abhängen lassen. Zu seiner Ehrenrettung muss ich sagen, dass er ein zäher Bursche ist und es mich eine Menge Einfälle gekostet hat, ihn los zu werden, daher wäre es schade, wenn ich Anlass dazu geben würde, die Karriere dieses vielversprechenden jungen Mannes zu beenden. Wenn Sie also jemand fragen sollte... Fähnrich Noruga war immer in meiner Nähe..."

April nickte lächelnd und gab damit zu verstehen, dass das Geheimnis bei ihm sicher verwahrt sein würde. Einige Sekunden standen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, während sie die Enterprise durch das Aussichtsfenster hindurch betrachteten. Der Vissianer hatte eine Hand auf das transparente Aluminium gelegt mit der er jetzt in einer fast streichelnden Bewegung die Konturen des Schiffes dort draußen nachzeichnete. „Ihr Schiff trägt einen bedeutenden Namen, der meinem Volk viel bedeutet, wussten Sie das?"

April schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich war vielmehr der Ansicht, dass ihr Volk auf die Enterprise nicht allzu gut zu sprechen sei, nachdem der Erstkontakt zwischen unseren Völkern damals durch die Einmischung eines Crewmitglieds so einen tragischen Ausgang nahm."

„Dieser Einmischung habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich heute hier mit Ihnen stehe, genau wie all die anderen Cogenitors, die endlich ihr Leben selbstbestimmt verbringen können."

„Sie sind ein Cogenitor? Das dritte Geschlecht? Ich dachte..." April brach mitten im Satz ab. Es war nicht nur so, dass er befürchtete, aufgrund der unterschiedlichen Traditionen und Lebensweisen durch eine unachtsame Bemerkung in ein Fettnäpfchen zu treten und als zweiter Mensch dafür die Verantwortung tragen zu müssen, dass die Beziehungen von den Vissianern abgebrochen wurden, vielmehr war es ihm unmöglich, das, was er über die Cogenitor und ihre Beziehung zu den beiden anderen Geschlechtern ihres Heimatplaneten wusste, unverfänglich zu formulieren, ohne dass es sich wie eine Herabwürdigung anhörte. Wenn die Vissianer damit traditionsbedingt keine Schwierigkeiten hatten, waren sie eindeutig zu beneiden, ihm dagegen fehlten die richtigen Worte. In den vergangenen fast 100 Jahren war viel über die damaligen Ereignisse geschrieben worden, der überwiegende Teil der sich damit befassenden Wissenschaftler der unterschiedlichsten Couleur kam letztendlich zu dem Schluss, dass es wichtig war, die xenobiologischen und –historischen Unterschiede verschiedener Völker in den Weiten der Galaxis vorbehaltlos zu akzeptieren und sie nicht an den menschlichen Maßstäben von Gut und Böse, Gerecht und Ungerecht messen zu wollen. Dieser Einschätzung der Lage folgte daher auch das Bestreben der Admiralität, den Besuch der Vissianer gänzlich frei von neuerlichen Konfrontationen zu gestalten, um nicht einen neuerlichen Bruch der Beziehungen zu riskieren. Denn die Föderation versprach sich eine Menge von einer näheren Zusammenarbeit mit den technisch so weit entwickelten Vissianern.

„Sie dachten..., was?" hakte das Cogenitor nach und lächelte dabei aufmunternd. Dem Lächeln fehlte jede Spur von Sarkasmus, zeigte nur ehrliches Interesse und alleine diesem Umstand war es zuzuschreiben, dass Robert April es tatsächlich wagte, sein Wissen laut zu formulieren.

„Soweit ich mich an die veröffentlichten Berichte und Auswertungen erinnere, sind die Vissianer eines der wenigen Völker, die sich auf drei Geschlechter verteilen, die alle gemeinsam am ...", er stockte kurz, bevor er, merklich peinlich berührt, fort fuhr:"...Reproduktionsprozess beteiligt sind. An Bord des vissianischen Raumschiffes, dass die Enterprise NX-01 vor 90 Jahren traf, war neben den männlichen und weiblichen Vissianern," „Magenitors und Vigenitors" ergänzte der Cogenitor, „auch eine Person des dritten Geschlechts anwesend. Ein Crewmitglied der Enterprise war der Ansicht, das eben dieses Cogenitor ungerecht behandelt wurde. Einziger Daseinszweck eines Cogenitors ist die Erfüllung des Kinderwunsches der anderen vissianischen Paare. Soweit wir das aus den damaligen Berichten entnehmen konnten, besteht für die beiden anderen Geschlechter keine Notwendigkeit, die Cogenitors am allgemeinen Leben teilhaben zu lassen; Bildung, Eigenverantwortung, selbst ein persönlicher Name, all diese Dinge haben keine Daseinsberechtigung im Leben eines Cogenitors. Allerdings...", der Captain musterte sein Gegenüber aufmerksam, „entsprechen Sie nicht dem Bild, das ich mir aufgrund dieser Berichte von einem Cogenitor mache."

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein!" der Vissianer lächelte entwaffnend, wenn er ... oder es, die Schilderung des Menschen als beleidigend empfand, so ließ es sich dies zumindest nicht anmerken. „Kennen Sie auch den Rest der Geschichte?"

April nickte und fuhr fort: „Das Cogenitor begehrte Asyl auf der Enterprise, was ihm aber verwehrt wurde. Kurze Zeit danach erreichte die Enterprise die Nachricht, dass das Cogenitor Selbstmord begangen hätte. Ein unnötiger Tod und vermeidbar, hätte der Offizier der Enterprise die Traditionen der Vissianer geachtet."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, man kann es sich so einfach machen? Und ist das der Grund, warum Starfleet unsere Delegation mit einer schon fast ängstlichen Vorsicht behandelt und abschottet, damit es nicht erneut zu ... mhmm... wie soll ich es ausdrücken... Missverständnissen kommt?" Als Robert April schwieg, fuhr der Vissianer fort: „Das Cogenitor nahm sich nicht das Leben, weil ein Mensch ihm entgegen den damaligen Traditionen zeigte, was es heißt zu leben, ihm das Lesen beibrachte oder Filme zeigte. Das Cogenitor starb, weil sein Volk ihm das vorenthielt und verweigerte, worauf jedes vernunftbegabte Wesen im Universum einen Anspruch hat, nämlich auf Zuneigung, Anteilnahme, Selbstbestimmung und Respekt. Schuldig gemacht haben sich somit allein die Ma's und Vi's, die die Co's über Jahrhunderte ausgebeutet und unterdrückt haben. Für uns war der Tod dieses Co's der ausschlaggebenden Wendepunkt in unserer Geschichte, denn ohne dieses Ereignis hätte sich in absehbarer Zeit nichts verändert. Der Selbstmord erschütterte Kalla, die Vigenitor bei der das Co bis dahin lebte, und ließ sie erkennen, dass sich unser Volk hinter Traditionen versteckte, ohne die tatsächlichen Begebenheiten zu hinterfragen. Schlimmer noch, auch bis heute ist es uns nicht gelungen, den Ursprung dieser fehlgeleiteten Tradition vollständig aufzudecken, er muss in einer dunklen Ära unserer Geschichte verborgen sein. Jedenfalls dauerte es nicht lange, bis die von ihr gegründete Bewegung unsere Gesellschaft radikal verändert hatte und alle Cogenitors voll in unsere Gesellschaft als mündige Wesen eingegliedert waren. Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, aber es hat sich eindeutig gelohnt."

„Warum aber brachen die Beziehungen mit Starfleet so gnadenlos ab? Hier war man der Ansicht, dass uns die Einmischung mehr als nur übel genommen wurde. In den letzten 90 Jahren hat man sich viele Gedanken gemacht, wie ähnlich unerfreuliche Ereignisse bei Erstkontakten vermieden werden können und viele Wissenschaftler führen vor allem die Begegnung mit den Vissianern an um darauf hinzuweisen, wie wichtig es ist, fremde Kulturen und Traditionen zu achten und zu respektieren ohne unsere eigenen Maßstäbe bei deren Beurteilung anzulegen."

Das Cogenitor zuckte einmal andeutungsweise mit den Schultern bevor es weiter sprach: „Wir Vissianer waren schon immer ein Volk, dass sich mehr um sich selbst kümmerte, als Kontakt zu anderen Spezies aufzunehmen. Dazu kam, dass die gesellschaftlichen Veränderungen in den vergangenen Jahren eine Menge Kraft und Anstrengungen verlangte. Suchen Sie also nicht wieder die Schuld bei ihrem eigenem Volk. Und wenn Sie sich mit ihrem Schiff auf den Weg machen, das unbekannte Universum da draußen zu erforschen, denken sie immer daran: Traditionen mögen es einer Gruppen erlauben, oft genug auch auf Kosten von anderen, ihr Leben in geordneten und vorteilhaften Bahnen zu leben. Egal als wie sinnvoll man es ansehen mag, vorurteilsfrei an solche fremden Eigenheiten heranzugehen und sich nicht einzumischen, ist es eben manchmal doch notwendig, den Sinn und Zweck überkommener Traditionen zu hinterfragen. Egal wie tragisch am Anfang der Selbstmord des Cogenitors war, er hat meinem Volk geholfen, seine Einstellung zu vielen Dingen zu verändern. Oft ist es nötig, das der Anstoß zu Veränderungen von Außen kommt, von jemanden, der die Fähigkeit hat, Dinge aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten. Versprechen Sie mir, diesen Rat zu beherzigen?"

Noch bevor Robert April antworten konnte, bemerkte der Vissianer einen jungen Mann, Erleichterung machte sich auf dessen Gesicht breit, als er auf die beiden zukam. „Oh... mein Wachhund!" lachte das Cogenitor leise, „Ich denke, es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen." Der Vissianer nickte dem Captain noch einmal zu bevor er sich umdrehte, um Fähnrich Nogura entgegen zu gehen.

„Ich werde an Ihren Rat denken," rief April dem Vissianer hinterher, „aber verraten Sie mir noch eins: Wie ist überhaupt Ihr Name?"

„Bei der Namensgebung folgte man einer neueren Tradition, die hoffentlich nie kritisch hinterfragt werden muss." Der Vissianer hatte sich schmunzelnd zum Captain umgedreht. „Ich trage meinen Namen in Gedenken an denjenigen, der zum Auslöser für unseren gesellschaftlichen Wandel wurde... Charles." Mit diesen Worten verneigte er sich andeutungsweise und setzte seinen Weg fort, während Robert April seinen Gedanken über die vor ihm liegenden Herausforderungen und Verantwortungen nachhing und in seinem Innersten spürte, dass sein Schiff ebenfalls eine Tradition fortführen würde: nämlich mehr als nur einmal Geschichte zu schreiben...

ENDE

* * *

Eine Bemerkungen am Rande sei mir noch gestattet: DieEpisode "Cogenitor"hatte mich seinerzeit ziemlich wütend gemacht und ich konnte es einfach nicht stehen lassen, dass man Trip für alles verantwortlich machte. Da Veränderungen aber nun mal Zeit brauchen, habe ich meine Geschichte in die Zukunft gelegt, in die Zeit des Stapellaufs der Enterprise NCC 1701, lange bevor noch Captain Kirk das Kommando über dieses Schiff übernehmen wird... 


End file.
